Mine
by PiperElizabethMcLean
Summary: Sequel to the one-shot Ours. You don't have to read that to know what's going on in this one-shot, though.  Fang asks Dr. M for her approval on marriage. Fang wants to finally call Max "mine", but how can he if Dr. M doesn't approve? One-shot, FAX


Mine

**One-shot about Fang asking for Dr. M's approval for marriage. Sequel to the one-shot Ours.**

**I don't own Maximum Ride or the song Mine, where the title came from.**

Max had several things running through her mind right now.

1. Fang's dark, wavy, luscious black hair.

2. That island Fang always talked about... It sounded so inviting to Max right now.

3. The way her mother stared at Fang.

She wasn't looking at him like some of you mind-in-the-gutter-thinkers are thinking, it was because of what Fang just told her.

"Fang, I don't think you know what you're saying here," Dr. M said slowly, staring at the dark-haired boy. She took a deep, shaky breath and set the pen she had been writing with down.

"Yes, ma'am, I know what I'm doing." He said bravely. Max took a deep breath from her hiding spot behind the door of the office.

"Take a seat, Fang." She said, patting the couch that sat in front of her office window.

He did as told, taking a deep breath as he did so. He nervously ran his hands over his jean legs.

Dr. M sighed. The couple were only nineteen, marriage wasn't even in her dreams this early. Sure, she knew they met up in the middle of the night to giggle and whisper in her room, but she knew that's all t he ever did. Max was a good kid, and if they went any further she'd be smart enough to take care of herself. She didn't like thinking of her daughter like that, though, so she shook off the thought.

Fang was set on the idea. He had even already asked Max to marry him. But of course Dr. M didn't know that; she was clueless about the midnight meeting sessions with Max as far as he knew.

Max was worried. Her mother could be very rational, especially when it came to defending her daughters' honors. Would she allow Fang to marry her daughter at the age of nineteen?

So when Fang barged into her office at nine in the morning and blurted that he wanted to marry Max, Dr. M dropped her iPad on the floor, along with the notebook she was balancing on her knee.

So, here we are now, Fang facing Dr. M, Max hiding behind the door because technically she wasn't supposed to know about the "secret meeting" Fang was having with her mother that should've came BEFORE the proposal.

"Tell me what your plans are," She said, getting ready to stand up and close the door. She knew Max wouldn't be up at nine; she slept in as long as she could (unless her stomach woke her up from grumbling with hunger).

She had no clue her daughter was eavesdropping on the conversation between her boyfriend (fiancée?) and mother.

"I want to marry your daughter. I've known her since we were little birdies in cages," he said, his tone being slightly sarcastic at the bird-kid part. "And I'be realized I want her to be mine forever."  
>"Fang... That's so cheesy," She laughed.<p>

Max herself was giggling behind a hand, trying her best to stifle the laughter so her mother wouldn't hear.

"I don't care," He shrugged. "I love her."  
>"Oh, I know you do. It shows when I wake up to giggling and laughing at three in the morning."<p>

So Dr. M knew? Fang was horrified inside. What did she think they were doing? If she thought they were- no, she knew Max was smarter than that. Even though they had tried, she could never get the courage and Fang thought it was cute. In a way.

"Can I marry her?" Fang asked impatiently.

Fang was a man of few words, so naturally he was uncomfortable with this conversation. He never wanted to speak more than needed and this conversation begged for dialogue.

Max was taking deep breaths, breathing like a fish out of water. If her mother didn't say yes, they'd have to go against her wishes and elope secretly. She didn't want that, but she loved Fang more than the world. If it meant running from her family, that's what she'd do. Besides, the Flock was old enough now to handle themselves.

"I trust you, Fang." Dr. M finally answered.

Max finally breathed. Trust was a step forward, right?

"Yeah," Fang said, silently begging for her permission.

"Jeb trusts you,"  
>"Yes, he does," Fang answered, even though it wasn't a question. Jeb may trust him, but that didn't mean he trusted Jeb.<p>

Mac felt the same way; Jeb trusted her but she wasn't sure if she could trust him yet.

"So that means I trust you with my daughter..." she trailed off.  
>"Is that a yes?" He asked, jiggling his leg in anticipation.<br>"Yes, Fang. That means I give you my approval."  
>"Oh, thank goodness!" He said, jumping up. "I'm going to talk to Max."<p>

Dr. M couldn't keep herself from breaking out into a smile. It turned out to be the widest smile she'd ever managed. She loved to see Fang happy, because he was always so emotionless and pale. Now he's smiling with one hand on the door.

"Oh, and Fang?" Dr. M called to Fang.  
>"Yes?"<br>"Tell Max I'm surprised she's up this early." Dr. M said, swiveling in her chair to face her computer screen, a secret grin on her face.

Of course she knew Fang had already proposed. Of course she knew Max was already awake. Of course she knew they didn't need her approval for their marriage. It was nice that he had asked, anyway.

"Okay," Fang grinned, swiftly leading the room.

Mac jumped into his arms, kissing him right on the mouth.

"You did great," she whispered.

"I know," He whispered back as they went to tell the Flock about their news.

**R&R**


End file.
